Question: Simplify the expression. $-6z(2z+5)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6z}$ $ = ({-6z} \times 2z) + ({-6z} \times 5)$ $ = (-12z^{2}) + (-30z)$ $ = -12z^{2} - 30z$